For example, a classification adaptive process for converting a first image into a second image has been proposed previously. In the classification adaptive process, a pixel that becomes a prediction tap to be used for prediction arithmetic operation for determining a pixel value of a corresponding pixel of a second image corresponding to a noticed pixel noticed in a first image is selected from within the first image, and the noticed pixel is classified to one of a plurality of classes in accordance with a fixed rule. Then, in the classification adaptive process, a tap coefficient of the class of the noticed pixel is acquired from among tap coefficients to be used for the prediction arithmetic operation for each of a plurality of classes determined by learning for minimizing statistical errors between a result of the prediction arithmetic operation in which a student image equivalent to the first image is used and a teacher image equivalent to the second image. Then, a pixel value of the corresponding pixel is determined by performing prediction arithmetic operation using the tap coefficient of the class of the noticed pixel and a prediction tap of the noticed pixel.
It is to be noted that, in regard to the classification adaptive process, a technology that integrates tap coefficients of two or more classes (for example, PTL 1) and another technology that determines a seed coefficient from which a tap coefficient is determined by predetermined arithmetic operation with a parameter (for example, PTL 2) have been proposed.